


Stolen Glances

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt centric, Mentions of Sex, They all need a hug, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: After being rescued from the Galra empire, Matt thought he had endured the worst possible torture. But after seeing the rest of the team, he began to think twice.OrEvery member of Voltron has their own ailments. Matt finds out.





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna apologize in avance.

  After being rescued from the Galra empire, Matt thought he had endured the worst possible torture. But after seeing the rest of the team, he began to think twice.

* * *

 The first time Matt met Allura and Coran, he had immediately thought them to be strong, unbreakable people. But he was wrong, so very wrong. He realised this one night after being woken from another one of his nightmares. He had gone on a walk around the castle in an attempt to clear his mind and tire himself out again. He walked down a hallway and was planning on entering the common room, but stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind a wall when he saw what it held.

 Allura was sitting in one of the rounded couches, staring blankly into the distance before her, barely blinking. Coran was standing by one of the windows closest to the princess, looking out at the galaxies in front of him. He had his arms behind his back in an almost regal manner as he stood stock still. What Allura said next had Matt feeling as if his heart was going to fall through his body.

 "I miss Altea... I miss the flowers, I miss... I miss f-father," She muttered, the last few words coming out as nothing more than a whisper. She continued to stare in the same direction as before, with the same blank expression, a single, silent tear rolling down her cheek and onto her night gown. Her brilliant blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears, begging to spill out, her lip quivered, trying not to break into sobs.

 Coran didn't move, he barely even flinched. He stood in the same space as he had been all that time. Matt couldn't see his face from where he was standing, but from the way he bunched the hands behind his back into tight fists, he could tell that he was in pain.

 "I know, Princess. I do too," Was all he said. More silent tears fell from Allura's eyes, and Matt could almost see the silent plea in Allura's eyes. An unsaid want for Coran to come closer. If Allura wasn't so broken and scared, she would have gotten on her knees and begged. Begged for the only other Altean to stop calling her 'Princess' and say  _her name._ Begged for the older man to comfort her, to hold her. But she didn't; so it didn't happen. They simply stayed there, longing for a world long since left behind, living with the fact that they were the only ones left.

 Matt couldn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

 Lance and Matt hadn't been too sure of each other when they first met, but after a few weeks of living together in the castle, they began to talk, and slowly became friends. One night, they sat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, laughing and eating the space equivelant of pretzels.

"Man, I wish we were back on earth. I'm  _craving_ Mountain Dew," Matt laughed, shoving another handfull of pretzels into his mouth.

"Yeah..." Lance said in a quiet voice that seemed as if it was coming from a great distance. Matt gave Lance a curious look, wondering if he had said something he shouldn't have. Lance was crying.

 "Are... Are you ok?" Matt asked and he could almost physically  _see_ the walls that Lance silently built up in front of him.

"Yeah, dude, g-great. Just a little homesick..." The younger man answered, training off and looking lost in thought at the end of his sentence.

"Do you- do you want to talk about it?" Matt questioned.

"I'd probably bored you to death," Lance chuckled, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hey, I lived with Pidge for literal  _years,_ I think I can handle it," The older man said, causing Lance to chuckle.

 And so Lance began to talk about his family back on earth. He spoke about his mother's cooking, his sibling's prank, his father's jokes. The longer he went on about his family, the more it seemed that he was just talking to himself. Lance sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears as he continued talking, not once looking at Matt in fear of looking weak.

 Somehow they got onto the subject of Lance's insecurities, how he felt like the "seventh wheel," How he felt like he had nothing to offer to the universe. Matt would've cut him off, he would've told Lance to stop talking about himself like that, but part of Matt told him that his words wouldn't mean much to Lance. By the time Lance had finishen talking, his eyes were red and puffy from tears, but Matt didn't say anything. They just sat next to each other, both leaving against the kitchen counter, legs numb from sitting on the cold, metal floor. Lance leaned his head back and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

 Matt got up, putting away the pretzels and laying a blanket over Lance. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for breakfast, but he made no attempt to wake up the other boy. Instead, he went looking for Hunk, telling him that he might need to help Lance to bed.

 If Lance didn't believe in himself, Matt would have to help.

__

* * *

A few months after Lance and Keith deckared their relationship, they began to show more affection towards each other. Or rather, Lance did.

 Over the few weeks that they had been public about their relationship, Keith had made no effort to look like he was dating Lance at all. Matt wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to overstep any bounderies, After all.

 One day however, Keith approach Matt, as strange as it may sound. Matt hadn't expected it, but he just acted like he always did and spoke to the other boy neutrally. After a moment of silence, Matt almost thought Keith was going to leave.

"Matt, I need your help."

Matt went as stiff as a rod, the statement completely catching him off guard.

"Of course. What do you need?" He asked, finally snapping out of his shock. Keith squirmed in his seat, looking as if he hadn't expected Matt to agree.

"I don't know how to... I don't know how to talk to people. I didn't know who else to go to, but I know you hang out with Lance, so I asked you... I've never been very good with speaking to others, so this whole relationship thing is confusing to me..."

 Matt had listened to every word with growing curiosity. Now that he thought about it, ever since he was rescued from the hands of the Galra, he had barely heard Keith say more than about ten sentences.

 "So you need... Relationship advice?" Matt questioned, unsure if he was on the right track.

"No, more like...  _People_ advice," Keith answered, looking incredibly shy and uncomfortable.

 After further back and forth questioning, Keith told him the story of how he'd been orphaned at a young age, and never stayed with the same foster family for too long. Keith then went on to tell him about getting kicked out of the garrison, then living in a literal  _shed_ for almost a year, with little to no human contact.

 This then lead to Matt and Keith talking for hours on end about social norms and how much they  _didn't mmatter._ Matt had to all but teach Keith how to communicate. It took hours to get Keith to even just let his guard down, and it made Matt wonder if his past had something to do with it. When Matt finally got Keith to relax, they went on to talk about the appropriate amount of eye contact and millions of things that came so naturally to Matt it seemed as if he was teaching a toddler to speak.

 Midnight had come and gone and Keith still floundered when Matt tried to get him to read his expressions. Finally, Matt deemed him "good enough" and told keith to keep working in the same direction. As the raven haired boy walked off, Matt silently pondered how many years of silence it took for Keith to become this way. He wondered how many times Keith had been too afraid to even open his mouth. Finally, he wondered how strange it must feel to not even feel homesick, because he never had a home in the first place.

* * *

 It all started rather harmlessly. Matt had walked into the common room, surprised to see Hunk on one of the couches, knitting what looked like a sweater.

"Hey, Hunk. Whatcha doin'?" Matt had chuckled, all but plopping himself onto the couch next to his friend.

"Knitting. I used to... Used to do it on earth," Hunk answered, trailing off slightly in the middle of his sentence, but catching himself. Matt didn't ask anything else, finding the silence perfect for just relaxing and reading his book. After few minutes, Hunk's hands stopped moving, making Matt check to see what had happened. But Hunk was just... Staring. He almost reminded Matt of a statue.

 "Do you ever think we'll make it back home?" Hunk eventually piped up. Matt wasn't sure what to say anymore, having asked himself the same thing hundreds of times, never getting himself a solid answer.

"To be completely honest... I don't know," Matt sighed.

"Oh..."

 Matt closed his book and looked towards to other man. Hunk was still doing nothing but looking off into the distance, making Matt's heart sink a little, like it had when he found Allura and Coran.

"I... I can't remember if I ever told my parents how much I really loved them before I left..."

 Matt could almost cry at those words. He couldn't remember doing the so for his own mother either, and hearing Hunk say it made the questions come flowing back to him. 

"Neither can I," He confided. The silence continued and the sound of nothing was almost deafening. Matt wanted nothing more than to go back in time and and hug his mother as tight as he could and not let go until the very last second. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything. He wanted to do the impossible.

"I wish none of this had ever happened..." Hunk muttered, Matt hummed in agreement. The two men simply sat there, a heavy, depressing silence settling between them.

"You know, Hunk, if we never get to tell our parents how much we love them again, at least we got to say it once," He said, standing up and leaving Hunk to ponder his words by himself. Matt didn't know if he had helped, but he could see that Hunk was visibly depressed,just like the rest of them,so a useless answer would probably be better than nothing.

* * *

 

 Pidge and Matt had been sitting together on the floor of Pidge's bedroom, simply existing in the same space. Matt was reading an old, Altean book and Pidge was working on one of their projects. Both of them were silent as they hung out together, just letting the quietness hang over them comfortably. After a while however, Pidge broke the silence.

"I... I really missade you, Matt..."

 Matt put his book down and walked over to Pidge. They didn't turn around to look at him, but Matt didn't need to see their face to know that those words meant more than what they had said. He turned them around in their chair and bent down to hug them. Pidge immediately broke down in his arms.

 Matt kneeled down and clung to his siblings clothes, never wanting to let go in fear that Pidge would slip away from him. Pidge's nails duger into Matt's skin through his clothes but he couldn't care less. Soon both him and Pidge were silently shaking from their sobs, wet patches of tears forming on their clothes.

 Pidge sslipped out of the chair and onto their knees, the two siblings trying to get impossibly closer as they cried on each others shoulders. This wasn't how a sibling reunion was supposed to go. This wasn't how they were supposed to be spending their time. But it was all they had. They were stuck with this mess.

 "I missed you too."

 

* * *

 Matt and Shiro had been dating for a few months now, and had decided to sleep together for the first time. They fell down onto the bed beside each other, chests heaving, lips swollen and sweat glistening on their bodies. They slotted together like puzzle pieces and cuddled together.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you, Shiro. Good night."

 The two of them fell asleep almost as soon as their eyes shut. For once, Matt didn't wake up from a nightmare; not one his, anyway. A few hours after they had fallen asleep, Shiro woke up in a cold sweat, panting and curling in on himself. He tried to grab at his hair, to hold something tangible as he panicked, feeling as if that Galra soldier was still chasing him.

 "Hey, hey, Shiro, I'm here, it's ok,  _you're_ ok," Matt whispered, trying to gently pull Shiro's hands into his to keep him from hurting himself any further. Matt had been woken up from Shiro's muffled screaming in his sleep.

 "M-Matt?" Shiro whimpered.

"Yes, Shiro, it's me, I'm right here, we're ok," he answered, softly squeezing his boyfriend's hands, trying to let him know that this was reality.

"A-Are we safe?" Shiro whispered, making Matt's heart break a little.

"Yes, Shiro, we're safe," Matt told him, hugging Shiro and letting the larger man cling to him. After an hour or so, Shiro managed to finally calm down, letting Matt go and allowing himself to lie back down.

"I-I love you, Matt..."

"I love you too Shiro."

* * *

After being rescued from the Galra empire, Matt thought he had endured the worst possible torture. But after seeing the rest of the team, he thought twice. They had all been through different hardships and they all carried equal amounts of pain. None of them were happy with the situation they were in, but it was all they had now.

Voltron was more than just an army now.

_It was family._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
